


The Soldier's Scorpion

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, post-serum reader, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: They’ve known each other ever since he “arrived”, but are feelings still there after years of being separated?





	The Soldier's Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> _*Thoughts in italics*___   
** *Flashbacks in bold***

**~You~**

**December 16, 1991**

I don’t want to do it. I never do. But if I didn’t, they’d either hurt one or both of us more than usual. 

“Zhelaniye (Longing). Rhzavyy(Rusted)”

They found out a long time ago that I was the key to his compliance. He’d listen to me more than anyone else.

“Semnadtsat’(Seventeen). Rassvet(Daybreak). Pech’(Furnace)”

While we were out of cryo, we made the “mistake” of caring for each other-me after his missions or beatings and him after me when I got beat as a result of his occasional defiance. Now as his and my permanent punishment, I have to be the one to say those horrible words to him while he hears my voice, and watch him become the cold-hearted assassin they force him to be.

“Devyat’(Nine). dobroserdechnyy(Benign). Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu(Homecoming)”

It hurts me every time to see him try to fight it knowing he won’t win. If I try to look away, I get hit. His screams break my heart. I should be used to it by now but I never will.

“Odin(One). Gruzovoy Vagon(Freight car)”

His struggling stopped.

“Soldat?(Soldier)”

“Ya Gotov Otvechat’(Ready to comply)”

A tear fell down my face.

I never knew his real name, only his code name. The Winter Soldier.

**~2014~**

It was the same routine. Get released from cryo-sleep, repeat those evil words to him, then await his return after his mission is complete. 

“Ya Gotov Otvechat’(Ready to comply),” he says while locking eyes with me. 

That never changed. No matter how many times they wiped his memory, he always recognized me by my eyes even if sometimes they were filled with unshed tears. They stopped wiping my memory, fearing I would forget the words if they did. Sometimes I wish they did. I think the only reason I’m kept alive is for him. 

I wish I could say life got easier but that would be a lie. Though I had partial authority, that didn't matter much. I didn’t get beat as often anymore but that didn’t mean I was happy about it. Who could ever be happy as a prisoner?

This mission was different from the others. I knew who the targets were. Captain America and Black Widow. With a heavy heart, I had to give him his orders.

“ Unichtozh'te agenta Dzhaspera Sitvella, tekh, kto yego zabral, i vsekh, kto meshayet. Ponyal? (Eliminate Agent Jasper Sitwell, those who took him and anyone that gets in the way. Understood?)”

He remains silent but gives me a nod as confirmation.

“Poluchit' gotovyy soldat .(Get geared up soldier.)”, I sighed as two agents took me away-probably back to my cell.

**~**

I was once again taken out of my cell to see his return and relay back to higher authority that the mission was complete. But when I saw him, he looked...different. He didn't look at me when I entered the room. He looked dazed. I looked at his arm, a scientist was repairing it. Something tells me this mission didn't go well. Just when I was going to address him, he lashed out. A gasp left my mouth as he hit the scientist causing him to fall a few feet away. I flinch as all the agents aimed their guns at him, ready to fire if necessary. Two aimed at me, thinking I was the cause of his outburst.

No one moved until the door was opened and one of HYDRA’s leaders entered. I never knew his name but I knew he was important.

He motioned for the agents to lower their weapons as he walked up to him.

“Mission report.”, the man commanded but he didn't say anything. “Mission report. Now.”

Still nothing. The man came closer to him backhanded him across the face. I turned my face when I heard the contact as if it was me who had gotten hit and not him. I hated seeing him get abused. I always say to myself,  _ I’d rather it be me than him _ .

Then he finally spoke, “The man on the bridge, who was he?”

“You met him earlier this week on another assignment.”

“I knew him,” he said as he looked at me for the first time. His eyes met mine for a moment as he spoke, almost as if addressing the information to me rather than the man in front of him. Like he wanted me to hold onto it for him. He knew him? Was his sudden outburst the cause of a memory being triggered? Caused by the man on the bridge?

The man took the stool that the scientist was previously on and sat down. “Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna give it a push, but if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves.”

I wanted to scoff, wanted to laugh in his face.  _ HYDRA is anything but freedom. If it were up to them, the world would be in one giant cage filled with everyone who defied them. Death holds more freedom than HYDRA. _

“But, I knew him.”

He sounded so broken.

It was silent for a minute then the man stood, “Prep him.”

The sadness on his face that only I could truly see broke my heart. 

“He's been out of cryo-freeze too long.”, one of the scientists said.

“Then wipe him and start over.”

The scientists did as they were told and started up that evil machine. He wasn't fighting back this time. He looked at me once more-which didn't go unnoticed by one of the agents- before they leaned him back and gave him a mouth-guard. The machine clamped down on both his arms, now he really couldn't get out.

As the machine moved, I watched as his breathing quickened as did my own. His chest heavily going up and down with every breath he took, trying to prepare himself for what followed. We both knew what was about to happen. And every time it did, I felt like I was going through it with him every time I had to watch.

The machine placed itself around his head, and what came next shattered me every time without fail.

The sound of the shocks mixed with his screams devastated me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. His screams haunt me, they always will.

The man and the agents that were with him left as soon as the first shock was initiated. They didn't care about him like I did and they never will.

No matter how many times they break him, I’ll always be there to repair him. Or at least that's what I thought.

**~**

It was the happiest and saddest day. HYDRA was exposed and he had managed to flee from their grasp, but in doing so he had also left me behind. A part of me was angry and sad about him leaving me but in the end, I was glad that it was him instead of me.

I took a massive beating because of it. They thought it was my doing that caused him to become rouge. I thought that they’d finally kill me after they didn't have him anymore, but apparently they had a different plan for me. Turns out I wasn't just kept around to keep him in check. They had anticipated that something like this would happen. That they'd lose the Fist of HYDRA.

It hadn’t been clear to me until that very point. I was their backup. I would be the one to replace him, to rebuild HYDRA. They would break me and twist me anyway they see fit till I was, as they would put it, perfect. From that day on, they made me be known only by my code name:

Scorpion


End file.
